


Downpour

by ABnne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Каната не знает, мокнет его тело или же душа.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё один перезалив.   
> Это моя самая популярная работа из старых, лол.

Если бы каждый раз, когда Каору пропускал клубную деятельность ради свидания, Каната считал новорождённые незабудки, он бы заметил, что вырос уже целый сад. 

С другой стороны, если бы Каору не срывал нарциссы, появляющиеся при малейшей зависти к своему однокласснику Чиаки Морисаве, кожу самого Хаказе уже давно не было бы видно. 

И было бы лучше, если бы каждый из них об этом знал.

Каору вытирает мокрую дурную голову полотенцем, вглядывается в несколько счастливые глаза и думает, что, правда, всё не так уж и плохо, может, даже не безнадёжно. На самом деле, по виду Канаты угадать его настоящее настроение всегда было трудной задачей. Полу-улыбка, полу-прищур, всегда понемногу, никогда не доводя до конца, по крайней мере, Хаказе он точно этого не показывал. Канаты спокойное выражение лица не меняется и сейчас, хоть по коже и стекают холодные капли. И только одна мышца дёргается, когда на ладони распускается кроткий синий цветочек. А Каору морщится, как будто ему самому больно, дёргается к руке, срывает как можно ближе к корню, сминает и гневно бросает в фонтан. 

Эти ростки, нерешительные бутоны и уже распустившиеся незабудки синим покрывалом прячут под собой шею, руки, вены, щёки. Каору знает, что появляются они слишком часто, удобрение их — не выпущенные наружу слёзы, безответные чувства и бессонные ночи. Каната цветы не прячет, позволяя Хаказе убирать их с кожи — когда аккуратно срезая ножницами, когда резко и грубо срывая в порывах отчаяния. Но каждый раз чувства одни и те же — Каору сгорает из-за собственной ненависти. 

Её никуда не вылить, так как кто или что причина — неизвестно. Зажжённые спички такие синие и красивые, маленькие и многочисленные, робкие и невинные, хорошо бы смотрелись на поляне, но не на людях. От сотен маленьких искр разгорается костёр, вот только кто служит маслом и хворостом, Каору не знает. 

Наверное, это всё тот человек, тот, кто не ценит, наверное, отвергает или, что хуже, видит как друга или члена семьи. Хаказе ругается на него, не зная даже имени, внешности, голоса. Хотя, наверное, они знакомы, только Каната не говорит, на вопросы не отвечает, переводит тему куда-то в сторону. Он смотрит на аквариумы и плавающих рыб, пока Каору в очередной раз замечает бутон, шепчет тихое "не дёргайся", срывает и выбрасывает в мусорку. Но каждый отпечатывается в памяти, стоит перед глазами вечным напоминанием о том, что Каната ему доверяет, но не слишком сильно, даёт видеть последствия, но не рассказывает о причинах. 

И Каору от этого настолько плохо, что, только получив сообщение-предложение сходить на очередную свиданку, он срывается с места, тараторит какие-то извинения, выбегает из клубной комнаты, сталкивается по пути с Сомой, пропуская мимо ушей наполненные праведным гневом слова, — только чтобы стоять в парке, кафе, без разницы, забывая на час-два о незабудках. 

Поэтому что они как напоминание, что шансов у Каору нет. Каната уже влюблён, влюблён несчастно, точно не в него. 

Каору трёт холодные щёки полотенцем до красноты, пытается согреть, а Каната говорит что-то о том, что его нежная кожа повредится. Но, по крайней мере, ему точно теплее, и Каору радуется хоть чуточку.

— А этот человек... он какой? — вопрос вылетает сам по себе, а Каору уже и не надеется на внятные ответы, ожидая, что Каната снова сменит тему.

— Яркий. "Сияет", — но Каната говорит, ему, видимо, и самому надоело прятать всё. 

Только за этим — тишина, и Хаказе думает, что лучше бы ему и дальше было не знать ничего. Потому что ассоциация одна и та же каждый раз — мальчик-солнце, с огнём в глазах, с жаркой и душной атмосферой вокруг себя, с пораненной не чувствами кожей, а вполне привычными всем синяками-порезами-царапинами.

Морисава заслужил уважение, любовь и хорошее отношение, думается Каору, а потому так стыдно за задушенную, вызванную ревностью неприязнь. 

— Вот, значит, как, — Каору чувствует, как снова поливает почву для нарциссов, и ощущает где-то под лопаткой рвущийся наружу бутон.

Они с Канатой оба больны одним недугом, потому, может, Хаказе и позволено знать о всей той боли. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Каната мокнет под дождём из собственной нерешительности и желания счастья любимому человеку, не в силах открыть зонт из защитного "тебя это не касается" или эгоистичного "я тебя люблю". Капли ледяные и проходят насквозь, до самого сердца, тонкими иголочками колят его и остаются, похоже, навечно. 

Ему не нравятся такие ливни, но они все проходят, и даже этот когда-нибудь закончится. Вот только точной даты нет, синоптики не делают прогнозов, такое чувство, что всемирный потоп снова повторится, но только для одного человека. 

Холодно-холодно-холодно. Только с Чиаки и детьми немного теплее. Отвлекающе. Заботы юнита, тренировки, подготовки к концертам, сами выступления ненадолго приостанавливают дождь, не позволяют начаться грозе. 

Но скоро с неба снова польётся вода. И так приступами, снова и снова, прекращаясь и начинаясь по новой, из замкнутого круга пока что не видно выхода. 

Причина всегда одна — Каору Хаказе, парень из соседнего класса, одногодка, состоит в том же клубе. Из-за него начинает болеть всё тело, заставляя искать пути и возможности прекратить рост цветов на коже. 

От причин нужно избавляться, но с Каору рядом легче, чем без него, теплее. От него не хочется уходить, не хочется отпускать, хотя, даже если бы и было желание, — совершить всё это уже невозможно, слишком глубоко пущены корни. 

Замечая нарцисс в мусорном ведре и капли крови на рубашке, Каната понимает, что Каору — такой же. 

Потому и молчит в ответ на вопросы, не хочет вешать груз своей любви на Каору — тому и собственных проблем хватает. 

Спрашивает снова, не отстаёт (которая это уже попытка хоть что-то выведать?), получает наконец-то хоть какой-то ответ — предельно честный, но далеко не полный — и хочет узнать больше, но больше нельзя. Может, Канате и хотелось бы попытать счастья, однако же. 

Однако он ведь снова убежит, оставляя наедине с болезненной синевой, и Каната понимает, что Каору всего лишь хочет забыться в сотнях новых встреч, но от понимания-то не легче. 

И верно — телефон гудит от оповещений, и Каору, бросая своё вечное "завтра увидимся", мчится к школьным воротам. Идёт он обычным шагом, но для Канаты расстояние увеличивается быстрее, а от взгляда на его спину глаза начинают болеть. 

Каната обычно бы себе такого не позволил, но один раз можно, поэтому, быстро нагнав Каору, обнимает его, пытается удержать с собою хотя бы сегодня. 

— Если хочешь "узнать" чуть больше, останься сегодня со мной, — сквозь рубашку и пиджак можно услышать бешено бьющееся сердце и прерывистое, нервное дыхание. 

Каору долго не думает и соглашается, сидит в неловкой тишине в клубе, проводя пальцем по стеклу, стуча и распугивая обитателей аквариума. Он ожидает каких-то объяснений и слов, но не получает ничего из этого. 

Он получает только поцелуи, от которых вырывается выдохами удивление. 

Каната всё же решает спрятаться от ливня под зонтом, несмотря на эгоистичность и недостаток слов. 

Но Каору пытается что-то сказать, вроде бы, о любви, а Каната же хватается за возможность хотя бы сейчас растворить все семена незабудок. 

А на Каору не появляются новые нарциссы, хотя, казалось бы, должны, значит, ему не больно ни в одном из смыслов. Так сильно хочется подтвердить свои догадки, но для этого нужно говорить, а разум натыкается на тупики в поисках нужных слов. 

И вот, наконец-то, вопрос-ответ найден. 

— Ты меня любишь? — на вдохе.

На выдохе безмолвное "да" магическим образом останавливает дождь.


End file.
